


The Unbound Water Elemental

by AbaddonProud



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, no water elementals were harmed in the writing of this fic, the misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a Tumblr prompt: Khadgar accidentally summons a water elemental and Lothar must help him get rid of it.</p><p>Glad to finally be contributing to the Warcraft and Liontrust fandom!</p><p>Unbeta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbound Water Elemental

The list of new spells to try out seemed to grow at an exponential rate, Khadgar mused to himself. Recently, the guardian-to-be had been scouring the books in Karazhan’s library for new mage spells. However, these spells weren’t particularly categorized in Khadgar’s specific avenue of magic; the arcane. The list contained a number incantations revolving around fire and frost mage spells separated into two columns. The frost spells list was longer and contained what Khadgar personally thought the more exciting and interesting spells. The young mage could hardly wait to try them out. He would have to wait though, since he was visiting Stormwind for a week or two, and he wasn’t about to risk setting the inn, or any other part of the city, on fire.

 

A knock sounded at the door of his room, bringing Khadgar out of his thoughts. When the mage opened the door, he came face to face with Lothar.

 

Lothar. Anduin. Ever since the initial Orc invasion and defeating the fel-possessed Medivh, Khadgar realized that he felt much more for the Lion of Azeroth than simple camaraderie. However, the mage knew not to get his hopes up about the warrior returning his feelings.

 

“Hello, Spellchucker. How are we today?” Anduin teased.

 

Khadgar rolled his eyes. Lothar’s name for the mage was more of a friendly nickname than the insult is once was. “I’m fine, Lothar. And you?” He responded, opening the door wider so the warrior could step inside the inn room.

 

“I’m… well.” Lothar answered back, examining the room. “Not bad.” He commented. “But you must already know that Taria has extended an invitation to stay in Stormwind Keep with her. Even I have offered for you to stay in the guest room of the barracks.”

 

The mage shrugged. “I do not want to be an inconvenience to either of you.”

 

“Nonsense!” Anduin stepped closer to Khadgar in order to ruffle his hair.

 

As the mage halfheartedly tried to avoid the gesture, Lothar changed the subject. “Taria wanted me to invite you to a dinner tonight at Stormwind Keep. She wants you to meet Varian, properly.” He smiled.

 

Khadgar stopped trying to fix his hair for a moment. He turned to the warrior. “I’d love to, Lothar.”

 

Anduin grinned. “Good. We can head over there now, if you want.” As he turned to make his way out of Khadgar’s room, the mage spoke up.

 

“Why walk,” The mage chuckled. “when you can teleport?” He etched a rune on the ground and drew the magic up around himself and the warrior.

 

Lothar rolled his eyes as he felt the disassociation accompanied with teleportation and soon found himself and the mage in Stormwind Keep, startling the nearby guards.

 

Khadgar smiled cheekily at the knights who weren’t sure what to do at the sudden appearance of their commander and his (yes, the guards had begun to refer to the guardian-to-be as Anduin’s) mage. “Don’t mind us,” the spellcaster explained. “we’re just dropping in for a dinner with the Queen and Crown Prince.” He adjusted his cloak with a flourish and strode quickly in what Khadgar hoped was the way to the dining room.

 

Anduin sighed. “Sorry.” He mumbled before jogging to catch up with Khadgar. Behind him, Lothar could hear the thinly-veiled snickers of the guards. He sighed again and grabbed the mage’s shoulders to steer him in the correct direction.

 

When the two finally reached the royal dining hall, Taria stood to greet them.

 

“Khadgar! I’m so glad you could come.” She smiled and turned to the small boy already sitting at the table. “Varian, this is Khadgar. He’s a powerful spellcaster just like Medivh was.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Khadgar noticed the downturn of Lothar’s mouth at the mention of the late guardian. Filing that information away for later, the mage moved to where Llane’s son sat and crouched down. “Hello, Your Majesty.” He bowed his head in respect.

 

Varian, evidently shy, spoke timidly. “Hi, Khadgar.”

 

“How’s my nephew?”

 

The shyness vanished as Varian jumped up and ran to his uncle, throwing his arms around Lothar as the warrior lifted him up and spun him around.

 

Taria chuckled and moved over to the mage. “I’d make him act more like a future king if he didn’t just lose his father.” She turned solemn and Khadgar looked at her sadly.

 

“I’m really sorry, Your Highness.”

 

The Queen shook her head. “I’m alright.” She touched the mage’s arm lightly. “You must call me Taria, Khadgar.”

 

“Are you sure, Your Highness?”

 

Taria smirked. “I’m sure. If you would prefer Lady Taria, I’ll accept that.” She teased. Then she turned to Lothar and her son, clapping her hands together. “Let’s eat, shall we?”

 

The four made their way to the luxurious dining table and sat down: Taria at the head with Varian on the right and Lothar and Khadgar sitting directly in front of each other. Servants began bringing food out from the kitchen.

 

“So, Khadgar, what have you been up to while in Stormwind?” The Queen asked.

 

Khadgar spoke as a servant poured him a bowl of soup, “I brought a book or two from Karazhan about frost and fire spells. I’m planning to learn them all before I assume the role of guardian.”

 

“All of them? How many are there?” Varian wondered out loud.

 

“So far, I have compiled a list of 78 spells. However, there are many more books back at Karazhan.”

 

“How can you memorize all of those spells?”

 

The mage smiled at the crown prince. “Practice. Lots of practice. I’ll begin once I get back to Karazhan.”

 

Taria raised an eyebrow as she asked, “Why can’t you do it here?”

 

Anduin looked up from his meal. “He’d set Stormwind on fire.”

 

“I would not!” The mage scoffed. “I’d just rather… not risk it.”

 

Varian laughed while Taria shot a look at her brother. Turning back to Khadgar, the Queen said, “I want Stormwind — the Keep — to feel like a second home to you. I want you to feel like you can do whatever you want. There are plenty of places to practice magic here. In the courtyard, in your room in the Keep…” She paused as Khadgar began to protest. “It’s no use, Khadgar, I’ve already had some guards sent to your room to bring your belongings here.” She grinned, almost wickedly.

 

Anduin chuckled under his breath.

 

Damn him, Khadgar thought.

 

* * *

 

Khadgar grinned as the cone of frost spiraled out in front of him. So far, most of the spells had worked out perfectly. The majority of the ones he had attempted were frost-oriented spells. The mage had decided to practice in the sanctity of his own room. Just incase something did go awry, he mused to himself.

 

As he memorized the incantation to the ‘Cone of Cold’, the mage named it, he looked at the next spell on the list. This one, already entitled ‘Ice Block’ seemed simple enough. He decided to attempt it next.

 

Eyeing the enchantment, he muttered the words; and suddenly found himself incased in a block of pure ice.

 

“Khadgar, I was wondering if you…” Anduin entered the mage’s room and trailed off seeing his friend inside ice. “Are you alright!?” The warrior grasped his sword and swung it in an arc, shattering the ice.

 

The mage sighed loudly, exasperated. “Lothar, I was fine.”

 

“You were frozen!”

 

“It was a spell!”

 

“What use is that spell?”

 

“Protection!” Khadgar shouted.

 

Anduin rolled his eyes. “I barely hit the thing and it shattered. What use is that?”

 

The mage returned the gesture. “Not everyone will hit it with a sword. Against other spellcasters, it can prove very useful.”

 

“Whatever. I hope not all your new spells are this useless.”

 

Ignoring the insult, Khadgar smiled. “I’ve learned a few that I shall use more frequently on the battlefield.” He picked up one of the spellbooks. “This one I haven’t tried before, but it should be easy.”

 

Anduin waited patiently, eyeing the younger man.

 

Muttering the spell, Khadgar summoned a water elemental. However, little did the mage or warrior know, this particular spell brought forth an _unbound_ water elemental; one that was more ‘wild’ than its cousin…to put it mildly.

 

The elemental began tearing around the room, splashing and hurling waterbolts feebly at the stunned men.

 

“Khadgar…” Lothar’s eyes grew bigger each time the creature splashed more water.

 

Khadgar frantically flipped through the book in his hand. “I don’t know why it’s like this! Water elementals should be passive and not attack unless instructed by the mage! I didn’t tell it to do this!”

 

Anduin groaned and drew his sword, charging the thing. As he attempted to slash it in two, his sword was pulled out of his grasp by the forceful water that made up the form. The weapon clattered uselessly to the floor, the path to it blocked by the water elemental. The attack enraged the creature and it began to aim its bolts at Lothar.

 

“Kid!” He gasped between facefulls of water. “I can’t kill it!”

 

Khadgar looked up from his tome to see Anduin knocked down by a particularly strong waterbolt. The mage would have laughed if his _loaned_ room was not being drenched in tons of water every second.

 

Luckily, the water wasn’t hurting Lothar except when inhaled, so there was no immediate danger of either the men being seriously harmed. Just… soaked. And responsible for a lot of water damage that was rapidly increasing.

 

“Spellchucker, get rid of it!” The warrior shouted.

 

“I’m trying, I’m trying!”

 

What would kill a water elemental, or at least get rid of it? Khadgar focused on the creature and fired an arcane barrage at it. “Shalaros!”

 

As the spell hit the elemental, it practically absorbed it. Almost as if the arcane magic gave it more power. It began sending waterbolts two at a time, aimed at both of the men.

 

“That _didn’t_ help!” Lothar shouted. Where on earth were the guards?

 

Khadgar jumped out of the way at a particularly big burst of water. “I don’t know what else to do!”

 

Anduin stopped, trying to think and dodge the attacks at the same time. “Try a fire spell!”

 

“I don’t know that many of them!”

 

“I don’t care, just do it! This whole room will be completely destroyed if we don’t stop it.”

 

The mage swallowed and nodded. “Okay. Here goes!” He cast the first spell he could think of: Conflagrate.

 

The small ball of fire went hurling at the elemental, but did little good. The spell was once again absorbed. However, this time, the elemental grew much larger in size and the few rocks that made its definite body turned a flame-like red. It unexpectedly stopped hurling waterbolts and began to cast a bigger, more dangerous spell.

 

“Kid, freeze it!” Anduin bellowed.

 

“How?”

 

“Use the ice thingy!”

 

“That’s not how that works!” Khadgar whirled to face the warrior, his eyes wide and angry. The mage suddenly paused. “If I can freeze it and then cast a huge fire spell, I should be able to destroy it!”

 

“Don’t look at me! Just do it!” Lothar used the creature’s distraction to run around it and grab his sword.

 

Checking that the elemental was still casting, Khadgar quickly recited a spell and watched with pleasure as the Cone of Cold froze it in place. Not even looking at it, he began the incantation for the biggest first spell he knew, Flamestrike. The spell took a few seconds to properly recite and required full concentration, so Khadgar couldn’t see that even though frozen, the elemental was still channeling forth the spell.

 

Anduin’s eyes widen as he noticed it. “ _Khadgar_!” He shouted as the form finished its spell.

 

At the same time the elemental released his spell, the mage’s flamestrike was done and vaporized the frozen thing. The icy barrage went shooting towards Khadgar. Lothar didn’t even think as he lunged for his friend.

 

The two men hit the floor as the shards of ice imbedded themselves in the wall behind where Khadgar had been standing not moments before.

 

The mage gasped as he realized what nearly happened. He suddenly became aware of the fact that Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth, was laying on top of him, and incredibly close to his face.

 

Lothar felt the warm breath from his mage exhale across his cheek and he couldn’t help himself as he lowered his lips to meet the other man’s.

 

All Khadgar could think of was Lothar as the mage returned the kiss with fervor.

 

After what seemed like eternity but was only a few moments, Anduin rolled off of Khadgar. He laughed heartily. “I take it you like me back?”

 

“Uh… yeah.” _Smooth, Khadgar._

 

The response seemed to make the warrior laugh even harder, pulling Khadgar into another kiss, this one much hotter and intense.

 

The two men were so involved in each other than they failed to notice the hurried clicking of the Queen’s shoes coming closer. Taria burst into the room and her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of the flooded room, scorched floor, and her brother making out with his mage. She quickly exited the room, not wanting to disturb them.

 

Once outside the room, she motioned for the guards following her to leave before laughing hysterically into her sleeve. Finally.

 

* * *

 

“Anduin.”

 

No response.

 

“Anduin.” Khadgar shook the man sleeping next to him.

 

“Hmph.”

 

“ _Anduin!”_

 

“Wha…?” The sleepy warrior eyed the mage in bed with him.

 

“I know what went wrong.”

 

Lothar rubbed his eyes. “Went wrong with what?”

 

“The elemental!”

 

A sigh. “What went wrong with the elemental?”

 

“It was an unbound water elemental. Those require the mage to subdue and train it. If I summon a normal water elemen—”

 

“Khadgar.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know water elementals don't absorb spells or cast fireballs, but... you know... artistic liberties and all that stuff.
> 
>    
> For those who don't know what an unbound water elemental looks like, check it out [here](http://wow.gamepedia.com/Water_Warden).
> 
> Follow my World of Warcraft Tumblr [here](http://abaddonproud.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Follow my Liontrust Tumblr and give me prompts, [here](http://liontruster.tumblr.com/).


End file.
